The Replacement
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: When Harry decides to advise Oliver Wood to start preparing for the possiblity he will not be able to Seek in the final match against Slytherin, the rush is on to find a suitable replacement before the big day.


**The Replacement.**

The decision was not an easy one to make for Harry Potter. For weeks he had been striving to change the constant that was preventing him from giving his full attention to winning the Quidditch Cup. Now, at last, Harry was prepared to admit defeat. Gathering himself, he pulled his cloak off the hook, turned to his teammates, and began to talk.

"Oliver?" Wood was grinning manically. And with good reason, the team had never looked so well oiled. Katie, Angelina and Alicia were like a tornado, nearly unstoppable, and with the ability to play so well off each other. Fred and George were goofy as usual, but their beating had been flawless. Wood was nearly impassable in goal. After seven years, Wood's dream of winning the cup looked like it was achievable.

"Yeah? Great flying out there, Harry."

Harry didn't know how to begin, so after a few seconds of shuffling his feet, he said what he wanted to say straight off the bat.

"I'm quitting the team."

Wood stared at him for a moment, while Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred and George watched in the background, then, to Harry's surprise, Wood smiled and started laughing.

"You almost had me there for a minute, Harry. Good one." Wood slapped Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not joking, Oliver. I wish I was."

The grin slid off Wood's face. "But why?" Wood looked like a lost child, wondering why he couldn't play with his favourite toy.

"Let's just say I don't want a repeat of the last game."

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow-"

"It happened once before." Harry interrupted. "The last thing the team needs is to lose their seeker midgame."

"You said Lupin was teaching you a way to stop them affecting you."

"I'm not sure it'll be enough."

Wood opened his mouth to speak, but Angelina cut him off.

"You're forgetting that Harry nearly died. I think keeping him alive is more important than some game. If Dumbledore didn't slow him down…"

Alicia, Katie, Fred and George nodded.

"I think it would be prudent to find a new seeker, Wood. I'll do what I can to help –I'll keep attending training sessions." Harry was struck by an idea. "Whoever it is can use my Firebolt."

"The match is three weeks away, Harry. If you think you can handle it by then, you'll be on the team. I'll look for a reserve in the meantime."

"That sounds like a compromise." Katie said. Harry and Wood nodded.

###

Wood placed a notice on the Gryffindor message board.

"Finding a seeker is hard enough, but finding one to replace Harry Potter…"

Wood shook his head and went off to bed.

###

The next morning it seemed like the whole school had received the news that Gryffindor was looking for a new seeker. No one was happier than the Slytherins, who were walking with a distinct swagger. Although Harry was sure no one on the team had been spreading the reason why, the Slytherins guessed correctly. The week that followed was awful. Harry endured the disappointed looks of his fellow Gryffindors, as well as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, who wanted to see Slytherin knocked off their perch.

What made is worst was the behaviour of the school certainly wasn't making it easier to master the Patronus Charm.

However, in the midst of the gloom, there were beacons of hope. A small group seemed to be on Harry's side.

"Some people can be so fickle." Hermione scoffed, as herself, Harry and Ron sat around a small table in a niche of the Gryffindor Common Room. "All they care about the Quidditch Cup."

"Well, I'm on your side, mate." Ron said, capturing Hermione's bishop. "All you've done is passed up a chance for glory; to be on the first Gryffindor Cup winning team since Charlie. But, it would be preferable for you to receive your winner's medallion whilst still breathing."

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied as a commotion broke as the portrait hole opened. Percy was berating Ginny Weasley for getting detention, apparently for hexing a Slytherin fifth year for performing his own rendition of what had become a school hit – a song (by Peeves, of course) that certainly didn't paint a flattering image of Harry.

Ginny was soon joined by Fred and George, who were clearly supporting her. After a few seconds of intense arguing, Percy left for his dorm.

The next morning, the team were ready for Wood as he returned.

"I've just organised it with Madam Hooch. She'll meet us in the entrance hall."

Wood looked filled with false bravado, as though taking a positive attitude would help.

Wood and Hooch led the team to the pitch, Hagrid was there.

"I know the school's bin on yer case, Harry, but don't you let them get to you. You've still got yer friends, Harry, we're with you."

The team nodded.

"Thanks Hagrid."

"Well, I best be off. Good luck."

Harry could've sworn he saw a grin that wasn't just friendly support hidden under Hagrid's mass of facial hair.

When the team arrived in their change room, Wood's grin looked wider. Alicia and Angelina exchanged looks, clearly doubting their captain's sanity. More so than usual.

"We've got a new Seeker." Harry said out of the blue.

The team looked between Seeker and Keeper, trying to work out who was crazier.

"What makes you say that?" Wood asked, trying to keep a straight face and nearly succeeding.

"Missing broom and…" Harry walked on onto the pitch, followed by the rest of the team.

"There!" Harry called out, spotting the tiny speck of the flying flier high above them. Clearly, the seeker of unspecified gender designation was coming in. Wood was no longer trying to hide his excitement.

"Sometimes you never what you've got right under your nose." Wood said to Fred and George for some reason, who checked their faces for fashionable moustaches.

Harry was the first to spot the trademark Weasley red hair.

Fred and George were next to do so

"Don't tell me Ron's decided to come to our rescue!" Fred began.

"He's a keeper – his build's all wrong for seeking." George replied, neither twin paying attention to the sky.

"You don't think that…"

"Please no!"

Fred assumed a parody of Percy's pompous tone. "As Head Boy, it is my duty to help out the team in its hour of greatest need…."

"Hello Oliver." A familiar, feminine voice sounded.

Fred and George turned around, and for once, the Twins were speechless.

"Team, this is Ginny Weasley, our new Seeker."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a little wave as the Chasers surrounded her, shaking her hand.

"I didn't know Ginny could play." Harry said to Fred and George, who had at last regained their powers of coherence.

"She can't – she doesn't even fly!" George replied.

"Oliver, have you even tried her out?" Fred asked, clearly wondering if Wood let the prospect of a new seeker had clouded Wood's judgement.

"Of course I have." Wood said dismissively. "Hagrid's been helping us – she's good enough to walk into any team."

"Why didn't you tell us, Oliver?" Alicia asked, as he team formed a semi circle around their captain.

"It was a golden chance to take advantage of Slytherin arrogance." Wood basked in the glow of imagining the look on Slytherin faces when they find out Gryffindor would not be short a player. "I didn't want word getting around that we've re – found a second seeker."

Wood puffed himself up.

Harry leaned over to Ginny. "Here it comes."

"One week ago, Gryffindor stood at precipice of disaster. We stared into the abyss of desolation, of disaster, of defeat at the hands of Slytherin! At what a time did the cruel ironies of fate snatch away all hope, just as we had a hand reaching for the holy grail! But the kind hand of destiny smiled upon us, and brought to us a diamond in the dirt!" Wood gestured at Ginny. "A hidden treasure to lead us to the Promised Land, a land flowing with celebratory butterbeer and pumpkin juice!"

Ginny flushed pink with embarrassment. "I haven't even played, Oliver." Ginny reminded the Captain.

"I have absolute confidence in you."

"Even if I do do everything a seeker should do, it wouldn't be that impressive, as it is only Malfoy. No great shakes."

That earned a round of laughter from the most of the team.

"Only Malfoy?" Wood answered, scandalised. "Ginny, the whole Slytherin team will be out to send you to the hospital wing! They'll foul you, rough you up every single time they can. They will not play clean! You'll be bruised and battered!"

"I can handle it." Ginny said quietly but determinedly.

"That's what I want to hear!" Wood said. "Weasley's! Will you allow their ugly beaters to hit your sister out of the air?"

"No bloody way!" Fred and George replied, smacking their hands with their bats menacingly.

"Chasers, will you allow Ginny's efforts to be in vain?"

"We'll get you the goals you need and more!" Angelina answered, with Alicia and Katie nodding exuberantly.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, Beaters and Chasers, you're with me. Harry, take Ginny and teach the ways of the Seek."

Harry and Ginny stumbled to a stop.

"What?" Harry asked. "I can't teach…"

"Of course you can, Harry. This is a rare opportunity to pass on your knowledge. A chance like this doesn't happen for a team every day!"

"But I don't know how to."

"Nonsense." Wood told Harry. Get up there and help her. Wood handed Harry a snitch, while Fred and George sniggered in the background.

As they were flying to a place above the rest of the team, Harry and Ginny were absorbed in their own personal musings.

I can't teach!

_You've been compared with Charlie Weasley, who could've been an international seeker!_

As true as that may be, I've been blessed with a natural talent. I don't know how I do, I just do it.

_Then tell Ginny what you know!_

But how can I explain it?

_Don't overthink it, just fly naturally and let the wisdom flow from you._

I'm with Harry.

_So I've seen._

I'm alone with Harry.

_Yeah._

I'm sure I'm turning red right now.

_Yes. Yes you are._

I'm going to embarrass us both.

_Stop thinking like that._

I can't help it. It's true.

_The more you mull it over, the worse it will be come. Just act naturally._

Act naturally. Sure.

_Just concentrate on flying._

Good idea.

"I'm not sure if I want your help, Harry." Ginny frowned, as the two hovered high above the ground. "You're alright, but I'm not sure I want to emulate you."

Harry didn't seem to know what to say.

"After all – how many games have you played? Five."

"Yes."

"By my calculations that's sixty percent of games which have involved some kind of personal disaster."

"Fell off my broom."

"Broken arm."

"Nearly swallowed the Snitch after dealing with a broomstick determined to buck me off. I see your point, but I plead extenuating circumstances, Miss Weasley."

"We are of Gryffindor. Home of the bold and very reckless!" Ginny declared.

"Absolutely!"

Harry led Ginny around for awhile. He found that if he didn't try to think up a teaching regimen, he could show her what she was doing wrong easily. She was very good, but still needed polishing.

"Pull up your knees." Harry advised her. "You'll get more steering power in the turn."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny replied, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Why haven't I seen you play before?" Harry asked.

"Err...The Team is great – there was no need for me."

"At the Burrow? We could've done so much with another seeker."

"Fred, George and Ron didn't know I can fly. They can be a little – well, let's just say they and Mum have encouraged me not to try to join them."

"They don't mind playing with girls…" Harry began, but realising he was barking up the wrong tree.

"I see. Big Brother syndrome. Well, don't you let them stop you! With a good preseason, you could oust me as the starting seeker next year – but what's a little healthy competition?"

"To be honest, Harry, you don't have much to worry about from me. I love Seeking, but I prefer Chasing."

"I'm sure the girls would love to have an extra string on their bow."

A voice called out from below them.

"OI! HARRY! GINNY!" Wood called out. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN AN HOUR AGO!"

Harry checked his watch. They were indeed very late – and they hadn't even tried out the snitch. Where did the time go?

"Sorry Oliver. Lost track of time."

Wood had showered, changed and made adjustments to his strategy.

"The rest of the team have left with Hooch. Hagrid's waiting for us."

"Right. Sorry to keep you waiting like this, Oliver." Ginny said, racing into the Girls bathroom.

##

Harry and Ginny walked side by side, following Wood, with Hagrid behind them, keeping a comfortable distance between each other – until they found that Wood had not been completely correct, as they found themselves pressed together side-to-side by twin bookends.

"Well, well, well." Fred began, off to Harry's left. "Lost track of the time, Potter?"

"Did you enjoy yourselves up there?" George asked on Ginny's right side. "All alone, together."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione." Fred stated.

"Yup." George nodded.

"We appreciate what you're doing for our family honour in Quidditch, Harry, but we I can't help but wonder if you're being a little too selfless." Fred wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"I have this photo, of Ginny, when she was…short. Shorter than she is now." Fred corrected himself, while George laughed and Ginny pouted. "And she…I'd better just show it to you." Fred pulled a picture out of his left pocket.

Ginny tried to reach across Harry and snatch it away. "Fred…don't." But Fred pulled his hand out of her reach.

"You see…There I am, innocent, sweet and adorable." Harry looked at the picture. Mrs Weasley was distracted, dealing with a five-year-old George while Fred sat at the table, next to Ginny in her high chair. Fred then proceeded to nick a liquorice wand whilst his mother was distracted. Whilst Fred was glancing around victoriously, Ginny's hand darted out and snatched the confection from her brother's grip. Fred turned and tried to pull it out of her hand, but she would not give it back. Fred redoubled his efforts but rather than bursting into tears, Ginny just stared Fred down and kept the wand in a vice-like grip.

Fred gave up and backed away slowly, and Ginny starting sucking on her prize.

"So you see, Harry." Fred grinned, while Ginny and George smiled nostalgically. "Once Gin-Gins has something she wants, it is very hard to get it off of her."

"Ginny's a very capable flier." Harry replied. "And I am quite concerned. For your spot."

"What?"

"Ginny's true passion is Beating." Harry said. "Once she's proven herself as Seeker, she'll move on."

"But-but…" George looked shattered. "She's built all wrong."

Harry begged to differ. Ginny was built all right. He didn't voice his opinion though.

"When you two skive off clearing Gnomes, do you think Mum just waves her wand?" Ginny asked, catching on.

"You mean…"

"All those tosses…" Ginny said, flexing her arms under her long sleeves.

"Ginny only needs to be better than one of you." Harry added

"But we're the Dream Team. You can't break us up! Oliver!" Fred cried out, racing up to his captain.

"Just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you." Ginny grinned.

"Not cool." George and Fred told Harry and Ginny. "Not cool at all, you two." Fred and George then turned their noses in the air and marched up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.


End file.
